New republicanism (Rutania)
New republicanism is a political ideology and political platform promoted by more conservative and radical members of Rutanian Democratic Forum. Chief ideologist and political leader is Fabian Castelli. New republicanism was official party ideology of Rutanian Democratic Forum from 2610 until 2613, when the party name was "New Republican Movement". This was under mandate of Castelli who was president of NRM. From 2600 until 2609 party was also known as Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum, just to reflect this "republican" part of program. New republicanism, as named by Castelli, represents a combination of economic and social liberalism, with strong emphasis on socialist views, radicalism, corporatism and conservativism. While some argue it is "a strange combination ment only to bring Castelli to power", other think that it is a right path for Rutania and for RDF. After seizure of power, new republicanism showed itself to be an ultraconservative and socialist ideology supported by some fascist elements. May members now think that "new republicanism was a good platform but misused by Castelli". There were also two political factions inside RDF which support(ed) new republicanism: Group of Conservative Social Liberals and RDF Republican Council. Basic opinions 'Role of government and state' New republicanism supports "government of the people" (res publica), but insist on dominant role of the state and social responsibility, thereby redefining the term "republicanism" (hence "new" republicanism). New republicans believe that only the official state government, which draws its legitimation from elections, posesses necessary instruments for responsible behavior of society, thereby stimulationg personal responsibility and also protecting personal liberties (which are, in terms of new republicanism, limited by social responsibility and by position of the individual inside the society). Therefore, they are emphasising the role of state in the political system of the country. New republicans also favor effective state administration, which should be organized in terms of effective "public corporations". They also hold an opinion that all social components (such as military, companies, academic institutions, and other social, religious, economic, or popular organizations) should be considered as vital party of the society, and should be in appropriate manner be "incorporated " by the state. The goal of this organizations and the goal of the state and the society should be the same: prosperity and progress. 'Economic issues' New republicans favor some economic deregulation in order to create better possibilities for bussiness, but also include economic interventionism and parts of socialist and central-overview- economy because of the basic idea that the state is responsible for everything. 'Education, science' New republicans put emphasis on education and science and consider them vital for the state. 'Social policy' Progressive social policy, welfare for all. 'Criticism' Critics argue that ideology of new republicanism essentially represents a kind of fascism, and that it does not fit the "first principles" upon which the previous Rutanian Democratic Forum was founded. New republicanism showed itself to be an ideology of conservativism and ultraconservativism, economic socialism and nationalization, with some elements of fascism, coporatism and supressing civil rights. Category:Political ideologies